


Family Skate - Halloween Style

by aseaofwords



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Halloween, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, M/M, Parents!Sidgeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aseaofwords/pseuds/aseaofwords
Summary: The Pens host a family skate for Halloween. The Crosby-Malkin family decides to make an appearance.





	Family Skate - Halloween Style

[Inspired by this picture that gave me an aneurysm ](https://i.imgur.com/z5fZhLF.jpg)

 

Geno sat on the couch, cooing down at the itty bitty baby in the bouncer on the floor, dressed in his Dracula outfit. He was playing with Matvei’s fingers, babbling random sounds and words at him.

The four month old looked up at his father with wide, blue eyes that reminded Geno perfectly of Sid.

Speaking of…

“Sid! Hurry up! We be late!”

“Shut up, Geno!” The man called back from upstairs, making the elder snicker and turn back to his son.

Another five minutes passed before Sidney emerged from the stairway, clad in his Rocky Balboa costume. Behind him came their six year old, bounding down the stairs in excitement.

“Papa! Papa, look at my dress!” Anna squealed, twirling around in her pink and white princess dress and white ice skates.

Sidney had done her makeup, a pale shade of pink eyeshadow on her eyelids, a little mascara, some blush, and pink lipgloss. She was dressed up as Aurora, her favorite Disney princess. Sid had taken her to buy a pink dress and a glittery gold tiara.

“You look beautiful, Anya, _красивая_.” Evgeni grinned, lifting her up into the couch next to him when she scampered over.

“How's Matty?” Sidney asked as he grabbed the diaper bag and checked to make sure everything was in there.

“Good. Just woke up.” Geno replied, “Want me to get car seat from car?”

“I can get i-”

“No, Sid, I get. No worry.” Geno dismissed, plopping Anya down as he stood.

Sidney rolled his eyes. “Geno, it's been four months. I'm fully recovered.”

Geno waved his hand as he opened the door. “Not care. I get. You stay with babies.”

“I'm not a baby!” Anya yelled, and tumbled into a string of Russian.

“Anya, watch your mouth!” Sid scolded as he caught a word inching into her statement.

Anya only giggled, “Sorry Daddy.”

_______________

Entering the hockey rink was such a refreshing feeling for Sidney. It’s been nearly ten months since he's been on the ice, what with starting maternity leave when he was four months pregnant.

This would be the first the fans have seen Sid since he went on maternity leave.

The Arena was hosting a family Halloween skate. All the kids could dress up in their costumes and skate with their parents and other hockey kids.

The family entered the locker room and was immediately greeted with a chorus of excited cheers.

“Welcome back, Kid!” Tanger greeted, clapping Sidney on the back.

Sidney smiled at him, hugging his teammate, and dropping Anya to the floor after she started squirming. She ran off to Olli, who picked her up and swung her around.

“How’s my favorite girl?” Olli grinned.

“Hey! That's my daughter you're talking to.” Sidney glared at him.

Geno laughed and looked down at Matty in his arms, the baby looking around the locker room curiously, G’s shirt balled into his little fists.

The team conversed for a little while, helping their kids get laced up. Then, they headed to the ice one by one. Geno transferred Matty to Sid, and Anya grabbed the opportunity to drag her father out onto the ice.

Sidney watched from the bench for a little while as Geno chased Anya around on the ice. He caught her eventually, and picked her up, making roaring noises.

Sidney titled his head down to the baby curled on his chest. “What do you say, Matty? Wanna go ice skate with Anya and Papa?”

Matty sneezed.

“I'll take that as a yes.”

Sidney strapped Matty to his chest for extra protection, and put his hands on his bottom and lower back. Then, he carefully slid onto the ice.

A sudden shiver went down his spine at the sound of his blades cutting through the ice, and Sidney grinned in happiness. God, did he miss this.

Geno’s cape flew behind him as he talked with Horny. Anya was off with Olli and Tanger and the Letang family. Kody was holding one of her hands, Olli had the other, as they skated.

Sidney skated up to Geno, and the Russian pecked his lips, plastic fangs clashing against Sid’s teeth. Geno pulled back and laughed. “Oops.”

Sidney rolled his eyes. He tucked his necklace into his shirt so Matty didn't try to grab at it.

Geno wrapped an arm around Sidney’s shoulders, free hand coming to rest on Matty’s back. “Love you, Sid.”

Sidney’s heart fluttered. “I love you too, G.”

Geno nuzzled Sid’s cheek, and Sidney jumped in surprise when a hand came down on his ass.

Geno grinned. “What? Can't blame me. Ass look amazing in skinny jeans.”

“God dammit, Geno.”


End file.
